Children of the Night: Death to the King
by PandaFace201
Summary: I write this letter in hopes you finally meet your match. Here's to your death!


**There are some problems right now with my keyboard and fan fiction right now for me to check this right now so if you guys see anything wrong tell me!**

"I know what you're going to say, that Regulus changed his mind... but he doesn't seem to have explained that to Kreacher, does he? And I think I know why. Kreacher and Regulus's family were all safest if they kept to the old pure-blood line. Regulus was trying to protect them all." -Hermione Granger to Harry Potter, kitchen in Grimmauld Place, 1996

* * *

Island in the cave, January 1, 1979

It was Regulus, not the Boy King, who asked Kreacher to bring him to the cave. And it was Regulus who stood in front of the basin full of a deadly green potion, with the small elf by his side. But it was most definitely the Boy King who swallowed down Regulus's fear, because whether they liked it or not only one being was getting out of this cave, and that was Kreacher.

The elf in question let out a whimper, wringing his fingers together. Regulus turned giving him a soft smile, then returned his glaze towards the basin.

Despite the somber situation, Regulus felt a rush of excitement at the magical energy that pulsed around him and throughout the cave. Even though it were Dark, and Sirius would most definitely scoff, but he knew right there he would win.

With a soft shrug he grabbed the goblet, filling it with as much potion as he could. "Cheers," he said with a nod to the house elf, throwing his head.

Just as Regulus figured it wasn't so bad, his legs seemed to collapsed on themselves. 'What the?'

"Master Regulus!" Kreacher screeched with worry.

"I'm fine. I just...give me another…"

It was the third drink in when Regulus saw him. Sirius! Except it wasn't his Sirius. His Sirius always wore those ghastly muggle clothes with ridiculous muggle band names on his shirts ( not robes; and never something with green!) and he never sneered at him (it was always wide grins and knowing smirks)!

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen."

Regulus distantly wondered if this was what it like to drunk, or at least a vat of

Finally a feeling of déjà vu washed over Regulus as the boy looked up to a version of himself he only saw in mirrors. The Boy King. And suddenly Regulus's heart dropped. There was no way, no possible way, because he couldn't-

"Oh poor, poor Reggie, you pathetic fool," The Boy King snarled, his lips pulling back into a grin, causing Regulus to shutter.

Oh how he wanted to look away! The doppelganger took a step forward, reaching out. That was when he realized that none of this could possible be real, because if it was that everything he, that they fought for was all for nothing.

All his plans, their masks, the Children of the Night was fake. All lies, figments of his imagination. And everything they told him...what Sirius said-

"NO!" He screamed, dodging Kreacher who was bringing the last of the potion to his lips.

He hugged his legs tightly, "Please…," he moaned, wild eyes searching out the elf's. He wanted it to stop, he couldn't take it anymore. The pain was so overwhelming, it felt as if his insides were a fire and his throat was as dry as a desert. "Kreacher ple- I...I'm so thirsty I-"

Kreacher bit his lip, shaking his head. "Here Master Regulus, drink this it will make you feel better."

It felt like minutes before Regulus stopped crying, but when he finally did Kreacher knew it was the Boy King who took his place.

"You must leave." came the demand and Kreacher fought his every being to stop it. "You must Kreacher! Please! I ask, no I beg you, you have to leave! It's the only way!"

As the Boy King said this he started inching towards the water bank, half mad with thirsts, but had so badly not wanted Kreacher to see his death.

"Master Regulus-"

"I love you Kreacher. Don't tell anyone one about what happened here."

As the ancient magics took control of Kreacher, the elf took one last look at the boy he called master, and was surprised to find the brightest smile of triumph spread across his face. It was that look that Kreacher knew was going to haunt him as long as he lived.

* * *

To the Dark LORD,

You may have us all in your clutches, but you have made a grave mistake in underestimating us. In underestimating me. Because of this I will greatly sacrifice myself, to destroy your most precious, for you to truly understand the children of the night. For I have foreseen your maker and my grand part in your doom. I know by the time you realize this, I will be dead twice over and my plans nearly finish. The one who shall vanquish you is almost near and my Knights are in place. I await the final duel. Here's to your death!

R.A.B,

THE BOY KING

Here's my birthday gift from moi to you! And another birthday shout out to the most competent of our Gryffindor trio, Hermione! Let me tell you it's kind of weird to share a birthday with a character, but so be it.

Comment if you have any questions or to share the love!

Like for more from the Boy King!

Til next time, the Loyal Brother has tea with a Warrior!


End file.
